Scout
The Scout is a protoss space superiority fighter. Overview The Scout is a versatile and powerful protoss fighterScout. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-16-03 though are generally considered by the protoss to be more for scouting purposes.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. However, Scouts are easily a match for most other craft, employing anti-matter missiles against aerial targets and dual photon blasters against ground targets. The Dark Templar maintain(ed) their own Scouts and equipped them with technology to engage in FTL travel through the Void.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. In their days of service, Scouts served as point guards for the protoss fleet, being maintained in the hangars of carriers,Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. though were often called upon to engage hostile forces. Shortly before the war against the zerg, recent developments in enhanced sensor systems and high-power engines further increased its effectiveness. Since the end of the Brood War, the Scout is steadily being phased out by the Phoenix.Phoenix. Accessed on 2008-16-03 However, it is still used by the Tal'darimBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. and Daelaam. Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |cooldown=*30 (ground) *22 (air) |armor=0 |speed= |range=4 |sight=8 (10 with Apial Sensors) |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} The Scout is optimized for the anti-air role. Compared to the Wraith, it has greater durability but no cloaking device, and is slower without the Gravitic Thrusters upgrade. Both have strong anti-air attack to counter heavily armored flyers, and weak ground attacks. Ground anti-air units counter the Scout. The Valkyrie's diffused attack is less effective against the Scout. The Scout is rarely used in competitive play due to its uneconomically high cost. Instead, niche roles are filled by the corsair. Upgrades Quotations :See: StarCraft Scout Quotations Development In the StarCraft alpha, Scouts were armed with disruptors.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-02-03 In the StarCraft beta, Scout engines produced green exhaust instead of their current blue.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-13 Scouts also used their anti-matter missiles against ground targets.Beta. StarCraft Evolution. Accessed 2011-12-08. StarCraft: Ghost Scouts were to appear in StarCraft: Ghost.StarCraft: Ghost-Units. Accessed on 2011-02-03 There are indications that they could be flown in singleplayer.2011-12-17, Unit Pictures. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-12-25 StarCraft II Tal'darim Daelaam |campname=Wings of Liberty Heart of the Swarm |baseunit= |role=Space superiority fighter |useguns=*Anti-Matter Missiles *Photon Blasters |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Air *Mechanical |armortype=Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin= |energycost= |costgas= |supply= |campcost= |time= |produced=Stargate |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.81 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield=100 |shieldregen= |hp=150 |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name=Anti-Matter Missiles |gun1strength=7 (+7 vs armored) |gun1attacks=2 |gun1ground= |gun1air=X |gun1cool=1.25 |gun1range=4 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name=Photon Blaster |gun2strength=8 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=1.69 |gun2range=4 |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc=x |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The Scout appears in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign, operated by the Tal'darimBlizzard Entertainment. It is also seen in the protoss levels of Lost Viking. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. and by Selendis's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. They also appear in the Heart of the Swarm campaign in the Kaldir missions. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Shoot the Messenger (in English). 2013-03-12. Development The Scout's design for Wings of Liberty went through several phases, as while its new design was to have homages to its original form, designers had different features they liked about the original. Another concern was making it look more organic in accordance with the protoss units in StarCraft II having more flowing shapes and fewer geometric angles. A design was finally settled on, with the StarCraft-esque wings being replaced by more organic looking ones.2010-2011, Starcraft 2: Protoss Scout. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-02-14 Known Pilots *Praetor Artanis *Praetor Mojo *Templar Aurioch *Judicator Kizrath *Scout Heroes *Xerana (Dark Templar) Variants *Pathfinder Scout *Purifier Scout (cut content) References Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Protoss starship classes